


Bechloe one shots and drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: bechloe drabbles





	1. i love you, nerd.

Beca stood anxiously waiting, flowers in hand, hoping she’d gotten the right Time. Feeling a bubble of pure joy rise in her chest when she spotted the redhead, her fiery hair standing out like a rose in the middle of winter. Unable to stop the grin spreading across her face as she watched Chloe come down escalator. God she was beautiful. She felt the bubble grow and grow and grow squashing her lungs as the red head scanned the crowd for her, gnawing her lip in concentration. Beca was practically dancing on the spot by the time Chloe stepped of the escalator. 6 months and 11 days they’d been apart because of her stupid tour. Not that she’d been counting. Her Heart was beating a million miles an hour when Chloe’s Crystal blues met hers. The bubble popped into a billion pieces as she watched the grin take up all of her face, eyes shining.

Beca threw her reputation aside.

“BEEEAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL!!!!” She squealed, barrelling towards her.

“BECA!” Chloe yelped, as the smaller girl jumped into her arms wrapping her legs securely round her waist, burying her head into her neck. She let out a content sigh, “God I’ve missed you,” she mumbled, feeling tears prick at the corners of her eyes, too happy to care.

“I missed you too,” Chloe smiled gently because she had, she was her raincloud, her little grumpy gnome and it had been torture without her, like leaving a piece of her soul behind. She’d felt almost hollow without her.

That’s when it hit her like a ton of bricks, “I love you Becs.”

She hadn’t meant to say it, barley even registered it but it was oh so true.

She tried to ignore the Butterfly’s in her stomach as she watched the Brunette lean back and look at her with velvet soft eyes as if for the 1st time. Watched her swallow nervously as she searched her face, seeming to come to a decision.

She rested her forehead against hers, Stormy blue eyes filled with emotion looking almost dare she say vulnerable? Glancing down at Chloe’s lips and back up to her eye’s, Beca closed the gap, gently brushing her lips against hers, noses bumping slightly, eyes fluttering closed in a whisper of a kiss that told her everything.

Chloe felt her insides swirl and twist with happiness as she let her gaze drift over Beca’s features: eye’s twinkling with mischievous joy, cheeks slightly flushed, lips pulled into her signature smirk,

“I love you too, nerd.”

“mmh hmm,” hummed the redhead leaning in for another kiss, smiling against her lips in a happy daze.


	2. Rainbow nails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe wants to paint beca's nails

Beca eyed her girlfriend suspiciously as she walked into her and Amy’s bedroom, Chloe was curled up in the corner of Beca’s bed eyes shining with mischief and her, “I’m about to make you do something and you’re gonna say no to it but eventually give in and do it anyway,” smile on her face.

“Oh no,” Beca sighed, “If this is about getting a puppy again I’m leaving.” “Can’t I just want to see my girlfriend,” Chloe replied feigning innocence. “Not with that smile on your face Beale,” she pointed an accusing finger at Chloe as she walked closer and plopped down next to her, “what’s all this anyway,” she said gesturing to the extensive amount of nail polish neatly laid out in rainbow order, nose crinkling.

“Weeeelllllllll…… you know we’re going to pride tomorrow,” Chloe smiled sheepishly. “No, you are not painting my nails rainbow,” Beca laughed poking the redhead in the side with each word so that she squealed, “I’m wearing flannel, docs and a tank top is that not stereotypically gay enough for you?”

“Nope,” Chloe grinned popping the ‘p’ and Booping Beca on the nose. The brunette glared, fighting the smile trying to play on her lips, “No Chloe.” The redheads face fell, she reminded Beca of a kicked puppy, looking up at her with big sad eyes and a pout that could make frosty the freaking snowman melt with guilt. Nope nopedy dopedy nope nope. Beca would not give in.

“No Chloe, I don’t want you to paint my nails in rainbow colours, you can stop pouting because it will not work this time.” Beca knew exactly what she was doing and Chloe was well aware as she continued to pout looking more adorably sad then ever. Chloe could see her starting to waver, “pleaaaaaaaaaaassssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Beca.” She had a hopeful glint in her eyes as she looked up her, adorable pout still in place. “Fine,” Beca sighed resignedly, She wasn’t fucking heartless. An evil grin covered Chloe’s features as she picked out the red and grabbed Beca’s hand.

“I hate you.”

“No, you love me.”

“I’m reaaalllllly starting to question my life choices.”


	3. Strings attached

Tears streamed down her face. This was it this was the end. She watched her glowing flame of hope walk away as rain trickled down her back.

 

“Chlo?”

The taller girl turned on the spot out of habit. No reply came.

“Thankyou,” She stood there broken.

 

When she was questioned about this later Beca would say that she didn’t know why she had thanked the redhead on that stormy afternoon in the middle of a parking lot. The truth was too big to express in words, thankyou for : saving me, for loving me, for letting me go.

 

5 years later :

Chloe felt her presence before she saw her and cursed under her breath. She noticed her eyes first, storm blue and swirling with intensity as they met Chloe’s icy gaze over the counter. Her hair was pulled up into a neat bun and she was clothed in a khaki uniform with a huge backpack slung on her back. swallowing as she watched her step forward the redheads heart rate rose. No, she couldn’t fall into that trap again.

“Black espresso please,” she felt her eyebrow rise, since when did Beca like coffee ?

She placed the money on the counter, Chloe’s jaw opened and closed, how could she be acting so normal?

 

Beca suppressed a smirk as she watched Chloe turn to make her coffee, god she’d missed her. She knew she’d have to explain herself eventually and gave a small sigh. If she was Chloe she’d be pissed too.

“so army huh?” the question threw her of balance but she recovered quickly,

“yeah uh after you know i figured that was the best way out.”

“yeah?“

“yeah.”

 

There was pause before beca finally looked up to meet her eyes, “i need to talk to you,” she watched Chloe’s eyes harden and felt her anger like a prickle up her spine, “ Chlo please,” the nick name invoked something in Chloe and her expression turned to one of ice, “No.”

 

“let me explain myself… please,”

 

Chloe could feel tears pricking at the corner of her eyes as wrote her address on the cup, “ i finish at 5.”

 

 

Beca swallowed as she knocked on the apartment door, it swung open and she stumbled into its owner with a loud “oof,” she felt Chloe’s giggle as she pushed herself of her, for that split second of a moment it was like they were back and then she met her eyes.

gesturing to the sofa and sitting herself down Chloe looked to Beca follow watching as she shuffled towards her and then back.

 

To Beca it felt unnatural to be this far from Chloe she felt the string tug and tug as she moved away and winced at the pain not noticing Chloe’s slight grimace.

 

“You’re the one who wanted to talk so talk,” the brunette tried to ignore the venom in her voice.

“sorry.”

“sorry ? sorry!?” Chloe’s words cut like a knife, “we bound our souls beca and you pushed me away!” her voice turned to a whisper, “you pushed me away, you wouldn’t go with me. Do you know the numbness, the pain?” They were both crying now,

“ i know, i just - when my dad came back and my mum died and i knew he’d hurt you if he found out, i didn’t want to drag you down with me. I was young and stupid and…”

“you could have left with me and we could have been happy”

“happy? He would have found us…he would have hurt you, “

“ Becs,” she glanced down at her pinkie remembering the day they’d tied a string that bound them together round it, “we made a promise to protect each other.”

“I was protecting you,” they had both moved closer to each other now, “You didn’t let me protect you. why didn’t you tell me about him ?”

“I-I thought” she gulped and looked down at her lap, “ if i didn’t tell you that he wouldn’t exist when i was with you… but that didn’t work; you started noticing the bruises and i had to push you away before he got you too.”

she felt an arm wrap protectively around her waist, “ Becs look at me,” a hand reached out and tilted her head up,” Beca,” she took a deep breath, looked up and there was Chloe.

 

“I forgive you,”

 

Beca’s brain malfunctioned and all she could think was blue eyes, red hair and Chloe. She Forgave her. Her Chloe forgave her!

 

She felt herself drawn towards her watching electric blues darken like ink blots, her eyes flitted over her face and she leant in. It was a whisper of a kiss that pulled them back in for more when they finally leant back for breath. It was like they were whole again as all their woes washed away.

 

“wow,” the redheads hushed comment made the brunette smirk,

“you have no idea how long i’ve wanted to do that,”

“5 years ?”

“ 5 years.”


End file.
